


My aurora

by Adorable_kookie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, How Do I Tag, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_kookie/pseuds/Adorable_kookie
Summary: Rich lonely hot boy hongjoong and rich soft pastel pink seonghwa.Some pining and some cuddles.There will be no smut maybe some make out session at most
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 21





	1. chapter 1

No matter how hard he tried, hongjoong could never hate his parents for ignoring him. He could still remember the warm hugs and the nights where they fell asleep in the couch. He knew they loved him, they were just busy.  
It was in the first year of high school, during his rebellious years that he had seen seonghwa. He looked like the personification of the soft hugs and sleepy cuddles his parents used to give him.  
They were in the opposite sides of the same spectrum  
Seonghwa was then sweetheart of the school while hongjoong was the "bad boy" of the school. No he didn't beat people up and no, he didn't steal their lunches. But he did wear a black on black outfit with dyed blue hair and that was enough to uphold his title as the bad boy and also be the schools heart-throb. He had his friends but none his age they were younger than him. Mingi and jongho and san had been with him since they were born. Tiny hands wrapped around each other since birth. He had always been there for them and will always be. Everyone knew how close these four were just like everyone knew how close seonghwa, yeosang, yunho and woo young were. They had met as toddlers, in their mother's arms.  
Hongjoong had caught everyone's attention the moment they saw him just like seonghwa had caught his attention.


	2. chapter 3

Yeosang  
Their little Jongho had fallen for Yeosang , one of seonghwa's friend . It was even more surprising how they didn't notice him crushing on someone . Having matured quickly , he was not one to fall in love easily just like the rest of them . The only one in the group who was in a relationship was san . He had met Wooyoung at a rich people party . They had hit it off pretty quick , being the same age in a house filled with rich middle age people . Shortly after, their relationship started . It has been 2 years and it was still going strong . 

it was a sunday , he had planned on going over to Jongho's but he had to cancel it in favour of going to a rich people party. His parents were unable to come but Mr.Jung had been a close friend of theirs . Mingi had told him he might be there . The time for the party came quicker than he expected . He got dressed inn a casual suit and was on his way to the party . He arrived there quickly . He talked with Mr.Jung for a while before parting ways . He had looked for Mingi but he was nowehere to be found . He sent a text and decided to wait outside on the balcony till Mingi either replied or showed up

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah my first au. English is not my first language. I don't have anything in particular planned but I do plan to finish this. This will be how joong went from pining after hw to having soft cuddle session in his living room couch. Chapters might be short


End file.
